1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for supporting a patient interface on the user's head.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A patient interface (PI) is used to provide the patient with breathing gas supplied from a ventilator. Patient interfaces can be realized in different embodiments, for example in the form of nasal cannulas, nasal pillow masks, nasal masks or full-face masks The PI is connected to the ventilator typically via a breathing-gas tube and is fixed on the user's head.
A precise fit of the PI is necessary in order to avoid therapy being impaired as a result of slipping or loosening. Forehead supports are used to ensure reliable positioning and to reduce the forces which act on the face. Reliable positioning in the region of a patient's face, however, is only ensured by the additional use of an adjustable forehead support with a forehead pad on the PI. Undesirable detachment or slipping from the user's face and resulting leakages are avoided. Both the wearing comfort and the stability are increased by the use of an adjustable forehead support. These help to adapt the PI to the different physiognomies. The adjustment range thus typically has to be at least 10 mm. Such forehead supports have means for defining the height and/or the distance from the forehead. Many adjusting means are of multi-part construction and are therefore often complicated to adjust and difficult to clean. Direct adaptation while being worn is usually not possible. An additional component is constituted by an elastic forehead pad, which serves for resting against the forehead.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to have available a device of the type mentioned in the introduction such that functional, easy-to-use adjustment of the forehead support is provided and there is a high level of functionality and robustness along with a straightforward construction.